March 5, 2015 Smackdown results
The March 5, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 3rd, 2015 at the Verizon Center in Washington, DC. Summary From an explosive multi-Superstar altercation at the top of the show to a fierce main event tag team showdown, find out who left SmackDown with the Intercontinental Title in their possession. Plus, AJ Lee returned to action and Bray Wyatt made a shocking promise about what he intends to do on Monday's Raw. Just 24 days before the highly anticipated Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match at WrestleMania 31, Bad News Barrett's coveted title continues to be passed around the locker room like a hot potato. Case in point, SmackDown opened with Dolph Ziggler wearing it around his waist. The Showoff wasted no time officially announcing his participation in the ladder free-for-all on The Grandest Stage of Them All. But just when it looked like he was going to call Daniel Bryan out to join him in the ring, Bad News Barrett interrupted and demanded his title back. Soon, Luke Harper and Dean Ambrose joined the fray and things quickly turned volatile. As the four competitors battled with each other, though, R-Truth snuck in and stole the Intercontinental Title once again. But would he choose to hang onto it this time? In the height of high-octane tag team action, Natalya took out El Torito on the apron, setting up the reigning WWE Tag Team Champions Cesaro & Tyson Kidd to overcome Los Matadores with an earth-shattering Cesaro Spin/Leg Drop combination. Set to compete in the second annual Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania, Ryback emerged to take on newly named Battle Royal adversary Kane — as another newly named participant, Big Show, lurked at ringside. When The World's Largest Athlete climbed up on the apron, however, his disruption allowed The Big Guy to triumph over his corporate adversary. Whether the giant's move was intentional was unclear. Regardless, as the dust was still settling, an aggravated Kane opted to put Big Show in an impromptu contest against The Human Wrecking Ball. In a spontaneous match made by Director of Operations Kane, Big Show took advantage of some interference from the Corporate Demon to overcome Ryback with the KO Punch. Showcasing what looked to be The Undertaker's urn on SmackDown, Bray Wyatt alluded to his intention to unleash the spirit within it Monday on Raw. Prior to her match against a recently returning AJ Lee, Brie Bella and her sister, Divas Champion Nikki Bella, spoke out about #givedivasachance, AJ's reemergence from her “vacation” and how the only Diva voice that will be heard is the one at the top. In the final moments of the hard-fought match that followed, however, Paige was heard loud and clear, as she dropped an interfering Nikki off the apron and paved the way for AJ to make Brie tap-out to the Black Widow. Three days after Miz's humiliating “Niagara” commercial left him completely embarrassed on Raw, a dispute between The Awesome One and his personal assistant Damien Mizdow gave a war-torn Kofi Kingston time to tag in Big E into the contest. Seconds later, The New Day's combined attack allowed Big E to pick up the tag team victory. The powerhouse No. 1 contender to WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar acknowledged that he will definitely be in a world of hurt at the hands of The Beast Incarnate at WrestleMania 31. But Roman Reigns insisted he would still walk out of The Show of Shows with the World Title in his grasp when all was said and done. On the heels of a patriotic clash last week on SmackDown, Rusev used a massive kick to send Jack Swagger to the canvas, before his crushing Accolade made The Real American tap-out. As the smoke cleared, Curtis Axel appeared on the TitanTron and promised that “AxelMania” will run wild on The Hero of the Russian Federation this Monday on Raw. Prior to the SmackDown tag team main event, R-Truth emerged with the Intercontinental Championship still in his pocession and joined the announce team. He watched as Dolph Ziggler ultimately triumphed in the heated confrontation, thanks to a fierce Superkick/Zig Zag combination. When the bell sounded, though, the action was far from over. Looking to finally take back his stolen title, Bad News Barrett attacked Dean Ambrose and Ziggler, before turning his attention to Truth at ringside. Before Barrett could reclaim his property, however, Ambrose leaped through the ropes and took him down. Luke Harper then tried to take the title from Truth, but the Rapping Superstar tricked his adversary with a hit and run. At that point, Daniel Bryan emerged and Truth handed the title over to WWE's “Yes!” Man. But just when Bryan began to lead the WWE Universe in a “Yes!” chant, Stardust attacked him from out of nowhere and took possession of the prize. Could this mean the painted Superstar will also compete in the Intercontinental Ladder Match at WrestleMania 31? The answer is in the cosmos. Results ; ; *Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (2:48) *Ryback defeated Kane (w/ Big Show) (3:30) *Big Show (w/ Kane) defeated Ryback (2:44) *AJ Lee (w/ Paige) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) by submission (7:38) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated The Miz & Damien Mizdow (3:29) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Jack Swagger by submission (7:29) *Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler defeated Luke Harper & Bad News Barrett (9:20) *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated Bray Wyatt & The Authority (Seth Rollins & The Big Show) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Los Matadores vs. Cesaro & Kidd 3-5-15 SD 1.jpg 3-5-15 SD 2.jpg 3-5-15 SD 3.jpg 3-5-15 SD 4.jpg 3-5-15 SD 5.jpg 3-5-15 SD 6.jpg Big Show vs. Ryback 3-5-15 SD 7.jpg 3-5-15 SD 8.jpg 3-5-15 SD 9.jpg 3-5-15 SD 10.jpg 3-5-15 SD 11.jpg 3-5-15 SD 12.jpg AJ Lee vs. Brie Bella 3-5-15 SD 13.jpg 3-5-15 SD 14.jpg 3-5-15 SD 15.jpg 3-5-15 SD 16.jpg 3-5-15 SD 17.jpg 3-5-15 SD 18.jpg The New Day vs. The Miz & Damien Mizdow 3-5-15 SD 19.jpg 3-5-15 SD 20.jpg 3-5-15 SD 21.jpg 3-5-15 SD 22.jpg 3-5-15 SD 23.jpg 3-5-15 SD 24.jpg Rusev vs. Jack Swagger 3-5-15 SD 25.jpg 3-5-15 SD 26.JPG 3-5-15 SD 27.JPG 3-5-15 SD 28.JPG 3-5-15 SD 29.jpg 3-5-15 SD 30.jpg Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler vs. Bad News Barrett & Luke Harper 3-5-15 SD 31.jpg 3-5-15 SD 32.jpg 3-5-15 SD 33.jpg 3-5-15 SD 34.jpg 3-5-15 SD 35.jpg 3-5-15 SD 36.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #811 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #811 at WWE.com * #811 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events